Another Mile in a Walk
by starkat78
Summary: Jamie and Landon get a pleasant surprise just before the wedding.


I don't own this movie or the book or any of the characters, I am just doing this for fun so please don't sue me.  
  
I loved the movie and the book "A Walk to Remember", but I felt something was missing since Landon was left alone at the end, so here is my merger attempt, it's a little sappy but I think it helps end things a little better.  
  
Landon came to Jamie's to discuss their honeymoon. It was 2 days before their wedding. She needed an okay for the doctor to go away to Cape Cod like they had planned. He was supposed to give them an answer that afternoon. When he arrived, he noticed that she was on her balcony crying. He panicked and started to run. Landon didn't wait for someone to let him, he just ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.  
  
"Jamie, what's the matter," he asked breathless, bursting into the balcony.  
  
Startled, she looked up and she saw him there, "Landon," she exclaimed.  
  
He walked straight to her, "Don't worry, we'll face it together, no matter what the doctor said," he told her holding her hands.  
  
Jamie looked at him and her eyes started to fill again, "That is just it Landon, I'm in remission," she said breaking down.  
  
He looked at her dumbfounded, "You mean you're okay," he asked dumbfounded.  
  
She nodded and he whooped, started laughing and swung her around. Then he noticed that she was still crying, "Hey why are you crying silly, its okay, it's going to be okay."  
  
She smiled and motioned him to sit down. When he did, she explained, "You don't have to marry me Landon, I know you asked because we both thought that I only had a few months left and we want to spend as much time as we could together."  
  
He realized why she had been crying. "Listen," he said tilting her chin to him, "That was a reason, but only a minor one. I love you Jamie and what to spend my life with you and I can't think of a better reason to go through with it then to celebrate this news together."  
  
"Landon, I don't what to stand in the way of your dreams, you want to go to Med School and that's a lot work," she said.  
  
"And you want to join the Peace Core, we can do these things together. My life started the day I met you, really met you are a part of me, the best part," he told her and kissed her.  
  
After that Jamie couldn't say no, we got married with all of our friends in the church. (Scenes for the movie with the wedding. Jamie walking the down the alley, the two them exchanging rings, the Jamie's dad reading that passage from the Bible). We went to the Peace Core that summer and lived in New Guiana for year with a tribe in the Rain Forest. The next fall we started school, me at the University of North Carolina and her at the local community college. Eight years later, I became a doctor specializing in cancer, Jamie became a social worker, and we had a new edition to our family, a baby girl named Tessa. Over the next ten years, we added 2 more kids, a boy Jason, another girl Rebecca and dog Max. Things were amazing, even if a little tough at first. We had no regrets, what we lack in the beginning was made up in love. Until one day things changed.  
  
Jamie was unloading groceries from the car with Jason, when she became dizzy. Instinctly she went for the car leaning into it. "Mom," Jason asked looking at her worried.  
  
He barely had time to react as Jamie started to faint. Both of them dropped the bags, as she fell and he reached to grab her, "Dad," he screamed.  
  
Landon ran out and went to them. Taking Jamie from his ten-year-old son, he called, "Tessa call 911!!" Their daughters were looking them in shock and Tessa ran into get help.  
  
The next thing Jamie knew was that she was in hospital. Landon was sitting there with Rebecca's head on his lap and her hand in his.  
  
"Hey we wondering when you were going to wake up," he said softly, smiling her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare anyone," Jamie said looking her husband. They had both aged well over the years. He wore glasses now and had wrinkles that hadn't been there before but Jamie didn't care, "Do you know what happen, I mean I am going thru some weird pre Menopause thing?"  
  
"I don't know baby," Landon said, looking her. Jamie still had that ethereal look about her that had been there since kindergarten. They were both thinking the same thing, when the doctor walked in. His expression was grime.  
  
"Mrs. Carter, you had leukemia when you were a teenager," he said.  
  
Jamie nodded slowly. "I've been in remission since I was 18," she said, "I get a blood test done every six months, my last one was a month ago and it was clear."  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your remission is over," the doctor told them.  
  
With those words, we knew our time was up. I wanted to believe in a miracle so I looked into all research that I could with my dad. Nevertheless, it was hopeless, the cures that they were describing were worse then the disease itself and the survival rate was 30%. Jamie told me in her quiet way that she didn't want it. She wanted to get the most out of her life that she could. She took just enough medication to do that, no heroic measures, she made me promise. The doctors gave her a year at the most. She lasted 4 years, enough to see Tessa graduate from high school. She was the type of person that could squeeze a life time out of them. She called me her angel until the end. She made it pass Christmas into the middle of January that year. We were with her, her dad also. She died quietly and with the dignity she wanted, her family around her. But she was gone. I made this realization as we left the cemetery and my children had support me. They are all I have left Jamie physically but when I heard the wind and feel it, I feel our love. I realize I have to go on living, but she left me a legacy, our children and the grandchildren that came. I made it my business to know their grandma and how special she was. Every time we saw each other, I saw the face of my beloved Jamie in them and how she was still with me. At night I dream of her and the place to come.  
  
Imagine a much older Landon falling asleep and a dream beginning. In the dream Jamie appears and the two of them become the around the same they were in the movie. 


End file.
